


Marks

by Miranthia



Series: Project Apocalypse [7]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, Garmen, Project Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: "Your imperfections are marks of authenticity, and that is the beauty of you." --Isaac Fowler





	Marks

The first time was rushed.

They were holed up in a shabby little gas station, sweltering in the summer heat as they waited for Tod and Vi to return from their supply run. It hadn’t been planned at all, both of them taking one another completely by surprise.

If it hadn’t of been so damn hot, then maybe it would have been a bit more memorable. Despite that, it left both completely satisfied and utterly exhausted.

And hoping for more.

 

The second time wasn’t as rushed, or as hot.

Tod and Vi had gone off again, but this time they were looking for fire starters and warmer sleeping bags. The days had started to shorten and the nights were becoming cooler, promising similar days to come in the future.

Carmen took Griff by surprise this time, the two taking advantage of the camper they had managed to hot wire. It wasn’t quite the roomiest vehicle ever, but it did provide adequate privacy and it was a step up from a hard concrete floor. Not by much, though.

The sun hadn’t gone down completely, so Griff was better abled to study the moving woman above her. She noticed, as her body began to tremble and shake, her back starting to arch off of the camper floor, several peculiar looking spots on Carmen’s person that she hadn’t noticed before.

She was unable to explore them however, the loud return of their companions cutting their time together rather short.

 

The third time was nice and cool, and Griff had it all planned out.

It was late fall by the time they made it to her family’s farm, the beautiful landscape almost making them forget about their reanimated friends. That and they were just too damn tired of walking around and running to care.

Never mind the fact they now had horses.

The Griffon farmhouse wasn’t exactly the biggest building on the property, but it had plenty of spare bedrooms for all of them. But the best thing about it, and what everyone squealed over: running water. More importantly, hot running water.

Griff ambushed her as soon as she had gotten out of the shower, a large fluffy towel wrapped around her damp body. She squeaked slightly in surprise, the arms that wrapped around her from behind throwing her off. The shock lasted for maybe a second, a laugh bubbling lowly in her throat as the shorter woman walked her into the bedroom that was attached to the bathroom, the dim light casting shadows.

“Griff, what-“ she sucked in a breath and shuddered, the blonde’s lips ghosting over the back of her neck.

“Lie down on your stomach.”

Carmen’s stomach fluttered wildly and she did as she was told, not quite sure what the pixie of a woman had planned. Once she was completely on the bed, she felt Griff climb over her, pinning her arms above her head as she straddled her. She sniggered and bit her lip as a red sash was pulled out from its hiding spot, the fabric wrapping around her wrists. Carmen tested the knot, inwardly impressed, and fairly aroused.

How long should she let this go on before she took control of the situation, again?

Only time would tell.

The only flaw in her thinking, was the fact she couldn’t get the knot undone even if she had wanted to.

Griff ran her hands down Carmen’s outstretched arms, blue orbs slowly scanning over every inch of the lovely dark skin beneath her. She stopped at a place above her right elbow, running her fingers over it before she pressed her lips to it. She brushed damp hair over to her left shoulder, finding another spot just under her hairline, trailing her lips to yet another to the juncture between neck and shoulder.

Carmen twisted her hands into the fabric, her breath catching in her throat as Griff moved off of her long enough to unwrap the towel from around her partially, the smaller body once more coming to rest over hers. Feather light touches ran down her heated skin, the tip of Griff’s tongue running over the ridge of her left shoulder blade, lips pressing to the same spot moments after. She moaned quietly as fingers ran down the curve of her back, coherent thought stopping as more places were kissed: her left hip, the very center of her back, the right side of her firm behind, the back of her right thigh, her left calf, both of her ankles, and even inside of her right wrist.

By the time Griff had turned her over on her back she was panting, the towel completely discarded and forgotten. The blonde grinned and claimed her lips slowly, the older woman growling in frustration as she tried to pull her arms apart before she remembered she couldn’t. “What are you doing to me?” she asked breathlessly, ignoring the quiet laugh that issued from the woman between her legs.

Griff kissed the mark underneath her left eye tenderly. “Exploring.” She kissed her bottom lip lovingly before she continued on her maddening quest.

The frustration was expelled from Carmen’s mind as Griff kissed a spot right under her jawline, her hands wandering even more this time. A soft moan left her as lips were pressed to the left side of her neck, her arms twitching to move so she could hold the woman there. Griff’s hand pushed on her bound wrists and Carmen sucked in a sharp breath, teeth nipping that same spot on her neck lightly. She huffed and held her arms still, silently agreeing to continue on with this little game of Griff’s.

Carmen wouldn’t have said it out loud, but she was enjoying it far more than she was letting on.

However, the more places Griff’s fingers ran across and her lips pressed to, the more aroused she got, building her frustration at a maddening pace.

Teeth grazed over her left collar bone, lips pressing just above it before moving to the right side of her chest to press a kiss there as well. She cried out and arched when thumbs brushed across her pert dusky nipples, lips and tongue pressing to the underside of her right breast. She arched up into the woman’s seeking mouth as it ghosted across her stomach, pressing themselves to a spot next to her navel before latching onto the sensitive skin below it. She yelped and jerked her hips, flushing furiously.

“Keep it down, you’re going to wake the kids up on the other side of the house.” Griff said against the quivering woman’s stomach, her lips curled into a soft smile.

“I have changed my mind about you, baby girl.” Carmen said breathlessly, her heart pounding in her chest.

“Oh really?”

“Oh really. You aren’t this sweet, quiet, innocent, little pixie that I had you pegged out to be.”

“No?”

“No. You’re an evil little devil that is in a world of trouble when I get my arms free.”

Griff giggled as Carmen sat up, her bound and deadened arms coming between them, which the blonde used to her advantage. Both of them squealed and giggled as they wrestled with Carmen’s arms, the younger woman having managed to loosen the knot in the sash. Their lips crashed together, tongues fighting for dominance as Griff tried to get Carmen’s arms behind her back but was starting to lose horribly. She tore her mouth away, grinning mischievously as an idea came to her.

Carmen stopped struggling as the blonde’s mouth closed over her right breast, a ragged breath escaping her. When the other woman’s tongue swirled around her nipple, still clothed hips rocking into her own, she was distracted enough to lose the battle. Her wrists were bound behind her back and Griff pushed her to the mattress once more, her mouth still attached to her breast, the fabric from her pants causing enough friction to make her shudder every time hips were deliberately moved against hers. She hadn’t even realized that Griff was still clothed until now.

“Cheater.” Carmen breathed, her hands twisting into the comforter underneath her.

Griff smiled at the older woman’s groan of protest as she moved away from her breasts, her hips stilling their actions. She kissed her way down the toned stomach beneath her, deliberately avoiding the area she knew that was begging for attention. Instead she continued on her search, finding another little beauty mark on the inside of Carmen’s right thigh. She ran her fingers over it softly and pressed her lips to it, smiling as the woman’s legs spread further apart on their own.

“Jovie, plea-aaaah!” the words had no sooner left her mouth as the blonde finally settled where Carmen was aching for her to be. Her hips moved with the strokes of her tongue, her spread thighs quivering as heat began to build in her very core. It didn’t take long to bring her to the edge of release, Griff’s teasing and ‘exploring’ from earlier still pulsing throughout her body. Her inner muscles began to tighten, her cries growing louder and more desperate. The pressure built deep in her center, her back arching as sweat dripped down her body. Griff closing her lips around her swollen nub is what sent her over the edge, her name ripping out of Carmen’s lungs as she rode the waves of her orgasm out, Griff’s tongue stroking her softly.

After a moment Griff finally returned to Carmen's waiting and kiss swollen lips, the fact that she could taste herself on them sending a flare of arousal through her once more. She closed her eyes as Griff placed a soft kiss to the end of her nose, before doing the same to her forehead, her fingers brushing the side of her face.

Carmen pressed her lips to Griff’s bottom lip, nuzzling her nose as her breathing and heartbeat began to return to normal. “You just wait until the knot in this sash is undone.”

Griff snorted and sidled away from her lover slightly, that mischievous look on her face once again. “That shouldn’t be too hard, I didn’t tie a knot in it the second time.”

“……….what?”

“I just wrapped your wrists up, that’s all.”

As Griff tried to roll off of the bed and scamper away, Carmen sat up and wrenched her arms apart, wrapping them around the giggling woman’s waist and dragging her back towards the bed.

There was no escaping her now.

Carmen had a game of her own in mind to play.


End file.
